


A Christmas surprise

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy but terrified Daryl, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Married Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, POV Daryl Dixon, Rick and Daryl have a cat, Rickyl Writer's Group Secret Santa 2018, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Daryl has a special surprise to tell his husband but he's worried about telling him.





	A Christmas surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeromeSankara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeSankara/gifts).



I sat on the edge of the bathtub nervous as hell as I waited for the damn kitchen timer to go off.

Socks rubbed his head against ma' leg continuing to do so until I reached down and scratched him under his chin a chorus of purrs being my reward.

The timer dings as it steals my attention away from the cat an' I feel my stomach drop as I stare at two pink lines on the tiny white stick. 

I froze. Fear flooded me. I don' know if I should cry or take ma' anger out on a little plastic stick. 

So many questions swirled around in ma' head as the cat stared at me questioningly.

Did I wan' ta have a baby? Yeah I do, I love kids an' I've always wanted ta have a few of my own. 

But if I was happy 'bout this baby why am I so scared?. 

A gentle rap on the bathroom door an' ma' heart sinks a little as I open it. 

Rick's standing in the doorway, his eyes full of concern. 

He must have sensed my worry cause he puts an arm around me. 

"Sweetie what's wrong?" He asks pullin'me closer to his side. 

Sighing I let out a shaky breath as I feel the tears burn ma' eyes. 

"Rick 'm pregnant" I say as the tears fall down my face. 

"Daryl that's wonderful" he says smiling but his grin faded slightly from his lips. 

"Are you okay?".

I hang my head.

"Daryl talk to me, you don't look happy". 

Lifting my head I stare into my husband's blue eyes but quickly look away as more tears start falling.

"I'm scared Rick, of becomin' ma' old man, terrified of not knowin'what ta do, what if I ain't a good father?" I say all this as I wipe away the tears. 

Taking me into his arms he hugs me, kisses my cheeks, comforts me by rubbing small circles along my back.

When our embrace breaks he takes both my hands, his eyes are soft and kind, his expression gentle as he takes in my tear stained face and reddened eyes. 

"You are nothing like your father Daryl, I love you and will be by your side through every step of the way". 

"You really mean that?". 

He nods "I do and I know you'll make an amazing dad". 

"You're kind, gentle, loving and I can't think of a more wonderful person to start a family with than you". 

I smile "you really think so?".

"I know so". 

Then our lips met and I relax into his embrace as I feel all my fears fade away.


End file.
